No Tittle
by Kiko9977
Summary: -we try to make it clear and white when everything going to destroy us, you love me but i don't know about my self, and here we are with No Tittle- / a little bit Riddle, a lot of OOC / Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, and Wu Yi Fan / Pair : Let's we find out! / by the way this is my debut story, RnR please!


**.**

 **No Tittle**

 **.**

Length : Oneshoot is a good begining, Right? :D  
by the way this is my debut story

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Crime, a little bit Riddle, a lot of OOC**

Rate : T (i think)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, and Wu Yi Fan

Pair : Let's we find out!

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

.

- _we try to make it clear and white when everything going to destroy us, you love me but i don't know about my self, and here we are with No Tittle_ -

.

Manhattan, New York City.  
06.30 a.m

 _ **Tao POV.**_

Hari ini aku terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang lumayan segar. Segera saja kupandangi wajahku dicermin setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kondisinya tak buruk, kantung mata yang biasanya menghiasi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tidak bertambah tebal dan bibir yang kata orang-orang mirip kucing ini tidak nampak pucat.

Kubuka jendela apartemenku dengan menggunakan remot yang menempel di dinding sebelah cermin. Tirai-tirainya pun mulai bergerak ke samping dan mulai menampilkan keadaan kota Manhattan.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi hangat yang mungkin dapat menghangatkan pagiku ini. Kuambil bungkusan kopi yang berada di atas meja bar dan menyendokkan beberapa ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi. Kemudian kutuangkan segelas air ke dalamnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Sambil menunggu, kunyalakan TV dengan menggunakan remot yang masih kugenggam.

TV mulai menyala dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mulai menampilkan apa yang terjadi pada kotaku hari ini. Tak bosankah mereka menyuguhkan berita yang itu-itu saja, pikirku. Berita yang disuguhkan tentang meledaknya sebuah kantor pemerintahan. Beberapa hari yang lalupun begitu, apakah mereka tak punya berita tentang kesenangan atau liburan? Aku ingin merasakan santainya pagi hari sebelum memulai pekerjaan beratku.

Kulemparkan remot yang kugengam ke arah sofa di hadapanku dan berjalan ke dapur kecilku untuk mengambil secangkir kopi. Wangi harum kopi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku benar-benar membuat pikiran menjadi rileks. Tidakkah pagi ini terlalu sempurna untuk memulai hari.

Bunyi _handphone_ menghentikan aktivitas meminum kopiku pagi ini. Ada apa menelfonku pagi-pagi begini? Bukankah pekerjaan yang telah kulakukan berjalan dengan baik? Pikirku seraya mengambil telepon gengamku yang masih setia bernyayi dan segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo" kataku.

"Hei ini aku, Sehun. Apakah kau sudah melihat berita di TV hari ini?" suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, kedengaran seperti kurang tidur.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya"jawabku. "Dan tidak ada yang spesial dari berita hari ini kau tahu. Hanya berita tentang ledakan dan... Hei apa kau menyiapkan kejutan untukku melalui berita?" seruku sambil sedikit melompat.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Datanglah kerja tepat waktu hari ini, seseorang ingin menemuimu, dan aku mohon dengan amat sangat janganlah terlambat, kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mati kemarin" aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah memohonnya, benar-benar lucu. Ingatkan aku untuk menyuruhnya berlutut ketika bertemu dengannya nanti.

"Ya baiklah, untuk hari ini aku tak akan terlambat. Benarkah aku nyaris membuatmu mati? Seharusnya aku tak segan-segan kemarin" kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Hei kau no.."

Kumatikan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Sehun dia teman seprofesiku, meskipun bisa dibilang profesiku lebih tinggi dan lebih menghasilkan banyak uang, tetapi tanpa dia mungkin aku sudah berada di neraka sekarang, bersama para penghianat keji yang banyak kuhabisi karena dengan teganya menggulingkan kejayaan orang lain demi sebuah kekuasaan. Kotor sekali kan.

Kuletakkan cangkir kopiku dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Dari nada bicara Sehun tadi aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar mematuhinya. Sepertinya pekerjaan yang kulakukan tak sepenuhnya sempurna. Aku tau siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud oleh Sehun tadi, sangat tahu sampai aku ingin mencakar senyum sinis yang wajahnya selalu perlihatkan saat mengejek hasil kerjaku. Yah dia mengejekku bahkan pekerjaanku melebihi kata sempurna.

Dan ah.. aku sudah mempersiapkan kekuatan suaraku untuk memakinya hari ini, si naga bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kekekeke just kidding... :D

Disudut lain kota Manhattan, New York City.  
06.30 a.m

 _ **Sehun POV.**_

Aku terbangun pagi ini di apartemenku dengan kondisinya yang sangat buruk. Kupandangi wajahku dicermin dan mendesah keras. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang nampak kantung hitam tebal di bawah mataku. Tidak hanya itu, suaraku terdengar berat dan serak. Ah semoga saja aku tidak terserang batuk atau flu, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi pekerjaanku yang sudah rumit ini akan seratus kali lipat semakin rumit. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mandi keadaan fisikku yang tidak dalam kondisi baiknya ini paling tidak sedikit segar.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi dengan setelah jas mahal berwarna hitam dan rambut berwarna coklat yang telah tersisir rapi, kuambil _handphone_ yang tadi berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk saat aku tengah berpakaian. Segera saja aku mengetik _password_ dan membuka pesan yang masuk tersebut

 _From : Big Boss  
_ _Datanglah tepat waktu hari ini bersama nona mudamu. Jika kau menanyakan alasannya, tontonlah berita pagi ini._

Segera saja aku bergegas mencari remot TV yang entah berada dimana.

"Sial" umpatku sambil mengacak bantal sofa. Setelah menemukannya langsung saja kutekan tombol ON/OFF. TV mulai menyala dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mulai menampilkan tayangannya. Kupilih _channel_ yang menayangkan berita pagi ini.

"Oh Sial!" umpatku lagi. Sepertinya hari ini akan penuh dengan umpatan. Oh ya dan ingatkan aku untuk mengumpat kepada seseorang yang membuat berita hari ini heboh akibat ulah pekerjaan cerobohnya itu.

Kulemparkan remot yang kugengam ke arah sofa setelah mematikan TVnya terlebih dahulu. Kutekan nomor yang sudah kuingat di luar kepala di atas _handphone_ ku. Sedikit lama menunggu hingga suara halusnya menyapa indra pendengaranku. Syukurlah dia mau mengangkat teleponnya, biasanya butuh sepuluh bahkan lusinan panggilan yang ku lakukan. Pekerjaanku benar-benar diperumit olehnya.

"Halo" sapanya.

"Hei ini aku, Sehun. Apakah kau sudah melihat berita di TV hari ini?" ah suaraku benar-benar serak dan berat.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya"jawabnya. "Dan tidak ada yang spesial dari berita hari ini kau tahu. Hanya berita tentang ledakan dan... Hei apa kau menyiapkan kejutan untukku melalui berita?" serunya. Aku tau dia sedang melompat kegirangan sekarang, terdengar jelas dari suara debuman kecil yang ditimbulkannya saat berkata seperti itu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Datanglah kerja tepat waktu hari ini, seseorang ingin menemuimu, dan aku mohon dengan amat sangat janganlah terlambat, kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mati kemarin" seandainya aku berada dihadapannya mungkin aku akan mengatakannya sambil berlutut.

"Ya baiklah, untuk hari ini aku tak akan terlambat. Benarkah aku nyaris membuatmu mati? Seharusnya aku tak segan-segan kemarin"

"Hei kau no.." ucapakanku terputus saat aku hendak mengeluarkan umpatanku kepadanya. Kalau aku mati maka siapa yang akan mengurusnya. Dasar nona muda kekanakkan.

Nona mudaku, namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia teman seprofesiku, meskipun bisa dibilang profesiku lebih rendah kedudukannya dan menghasilkan lebih sedikit uang daripada dia, tetapi tanpanya mungkin aku sudah membusuk di penjara sekarang.

"Ah sialan" umpatku sekali lagi. Umurku mungkin akan berkurang sehari jika mengumpat lagi.

Kuambil tas kerjaku dan segera bergegas menuju pintu apartemenku. Setelah menutup dan menguncinya aku berjalan cepat kearah lift yang akan membawaku ke _basement_ tempatku memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan mobil, aku segera masuk kedalam dan mulai menjalankannya menuju tempat kerjaku, Dragon Inc. Instingku mengatakan kalau kali ini nona muda kekanakan itu akan mematuhi perkataanku untuk datang tepat waktu.

Dan yah.. semoga saja mereka tidak akan saling memaki untuk pertemuan kali ini.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

* * *

Yeah its really end, oh my God finally i post something on my account :D  
This is my first story by the way kekekeke :D

.

 **Read and Review please**

 **ANNDDDD... can you find out what happen with them? *drumroll**

.

See you in the next story... Bubyee~~

p.s: aku nggak ngedit sama sekali, kekekeke.. jikalau ada _Typo.._ ahh itu manusiawi :D


End file.
